Noche De Miedo En Beacon Parte 1
by Wild Caedus
Summary: Un día de lluvia, mas historias de miedo, ¿que podría pasarle a nuestros personajes favoritos? Parte 1


RWBY no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Rooster Theeth.

(Si fuera mío, yo… no cambiaría nada, está bien así como esta)

RWBY

Noche de Miedo en Beacon

Estaban aburridos, nadie los podía culpar. Era fin de semana y los estudiantes de la Academia de Cazadores de Beacon, estaban encerrados en sus habitaciones, sin nada bueno que hacer. ¿Por qué? La razón es muy sencilla: estaba lloviendo afuera. La mayoría de los fines de semana, los equipos RWBY, JNPR, y los demás hacían actividades afuera, en la ciudad de Vale. Desde artistas callejeros como Jaune y su guitarra, pasando a acróbatas como Ren o ir a visitas familiares como Ruby o Yang.

No podían hacer nada, así que a cierta rubia se le ocurrió una idea… ¿escalofriante?

\- Hey, ¿Por qué no nos juntamos en nuestra habitación todos, para contar historias de terror?.- dijo Yang con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¡SI! Como cuando el tío Qrow nos contaba esas historias y papa siempre se enojaba.- dijo la pelirroja oscura de su hermana, recordando tiempos en los que Qrow siempre las visitaba de pequeñas, tiempo después de que Summer muriera. La cosa terminaba en una pelea entre Taiyang y Qrow.

 _\- ¡No puedes contarles esas historias Qrow!.- Decía su padre enojado_. _Antes de comenzar una pelea amistosa contra su tío._

Tiempo después, el pelinegro les confesaba que lo hacía para evitar que su amigo/hermano de armas se ponga depresivo por la muerte de su madre/madrastra para Yang.

\- Sigo sin entender como tu padre sigue siendo amigo de el.- dijo Weiss, su hermana Winter le contaba historias desastrosas del Branwen. Desde violento hasta mujeriego y alcohólico, esos eran algunos adjetivos que uso la Schnee mayor.

Luego de invitar al Equipo JNPR a hacer una mini-pijamada mixta, Sun y Neptune aparecieron, totalmente mojados y embarrados.

\- Eh… Chicos… ¿no tendrán ropa para prestarnos por esta noche?.- pregunto el fauno rubio a los únicos hombres presentes allí. Ellos estaban siguiendo una pista, como Detectives Junior, de unos ladronzuelos. Cosa que termine con ellos en el suelo, pues esos ladronzuelos eran Roman Torchwick y algunos hombres ligados al "amigo" de Yang, Junior, además de tener a cierta joven con sombrilla. Digamos que Sun y Neptune no estaban preparados para esto.

\- Eso no fue para nada cool.- dijo el peli azul mientras se presentaba con la ropa de Jaune en la habitación de las chicas.- literalmente, barrieron el suelo con nosotros.

Ellos dos terminaron, uniéndose al grupo, invitados más que nada por Weiss (aunque la albina haya invitado solamente a Neptune).

Comenzó Yang, ya que ella propuso la idea, y fue allí donde la locura propiamente dicha comenzó…

La historia de Yang era la típica: la pareja de noviecitos en el bosque, ruidos raros se escuchan, el hombre sale como todo un guerrero valiente y al día siguiente, lo encuentra colgado, sin piel, destripado sobre el vehículo.

\- Sun, déjame de molestarme.- dijo en un momento Blake, algo le rozaba la espalda. Al instante ella supo que era la cola de su amigo fauno/futuro novio (porque todos los veían como pareja).

\- ¿Cómo sabias que era yo?.- pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- No suelo asustarme de cosas así.- dijo antes de saltar a los brazos del mencionado. La razón: Nora la asusto con perrito robot que había comparado el fin de semana pasado y con un simple "Guau guau" la dejo temblando en los brazos del rubio. Sun, procedió a darle un guiño de complicidad a Nora, digamos que fue idea del fauno la pequeña broma a la pelinegra.

Luego de eso llego la parte final, y de repente, se escuchó un relámpago, haciendo que la mayoría se asustara.

\- Nora, ¿Qué haces detrás mío?.- dijo calmadamente Ren.

\- Tu sabes… te c-c-c-cubro l-l-l-la e-e-spalda.- dijo temblando de miedo desde atrás del joven de ropas verdes.

\- Hey, nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores como los Grimms, no puedes dejar que una simple historia te haga temblar.- dijo el rubio de ojos azules.

\- eh… ¿Jaune? ¿Has visto como estas tú?.- dijo Ruby, intentando no ser portadora de malas noticias y más por ser una de sus mejores amigas, pero Jaune estaba siendo un poco… ¿hipócrita? ¿Idiota? ¿O por hacerse el valiente se olvidó de que estaba abrazando a Pyhrra, además de temblar como gato bañado con agua fría?

\- Eres un cobarde.- dijo Weiss de forma tsundere, aunque tampoco podía decir mucho: al igual que él, ella estaba temblando.

\- ¡e-e-estoy abrazando a Pyhrra porque ella me dijo que tenía miedo!.- dijo al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, totalmente avergonzado. No obstante, la pelirroja estaba tan roja como su cabello por el hecho de que estaba siendo abrazado por el hombre que amaba en secreto, a pesar de que sea en una forma muy… cobarde… del lado de Jaune.

\- yo… eh… si… miedo.- dijo nerviosa por el agarre del rubio. Ella podía ser todo, pero también era una mujer, una mujer que se ponía nerviosa al ver como su amor secreto le abrazaba.

\- Bien ¿ahora a quien le toca?.- pregunto el peli azul con un objetivo en mente: al estar al lado de Weiss, ella se asustaría, abrazando o quedando en los brazos de Neptune. Un plan infalible, aunque no contaba con lo que sucedería los siguientes minutos.

El turno era de Blake, la cual se rehusaba, por el simple hecho de que ella no era una fanática del horror o los cuentos de terror. Al final, acepto a regañadientes.

El cuento de la pelinegra era… horrendo. No en el sentido de ser malo, sino que era tan terrorífico que asusto un poco a personas calmadas como Yang, Pyhrra o Ren. Aquel relato, con todos los detalles incluidos, eran sacados de la mente de un demonio. Estaba a la altura de autores como H.P. Lovecraft… no, en verdad Lovecraft no era nada comparado a ello. Todos estaban temblando de miedo, hasta que…

Las luces se apagaron por completo, para dar paso a otro relámpago que ilumino toda la habitación.

\- ¡AHHH!.- fue el grito de todos, pero hubo un grito de damisela en peligro que se pudo escuchar en todos lados y que, de seguro llego a la ciudad de Vale.

MIENTRAS TANTO…

Cierta persona escucho el grito.

\- como sea.- dijo el peli anaranjado con ojos verdes, conocido como Roman Torchwick, en medio de la oscuridad de un almacén abandonado.- chicos arreglen las luces, tengo que seguir contando dinero.- menciono mientras prendía un habano de sus favoritos.

VOLVIENDO A LA ACADEMIA…

\- Te tengo, Blake.- dijo Sun, antes de sentir como su cola era agarrada y tirada por "un ente desconocido, sobrenatural".- ¡Mi cola, el monstruo me quiere arrancar la cola!.

\- Creo que tengo al monstruo. ¡Tranquilo Sun, ya tengo al monstruo!- dijo Neptune.

\- ¡Winter!.- grito Weiss.

\- ¡Yang!¡Papa! ¡Tio Qrow!.- grito Ruby.

\- ¡AHHH!.- se escuchó de nuevo el grito de una mujer.

Blake, que estaba sobre la cama de Ruby, encendió un par de linternas que tenía, de luz bastante potente. La escena en esa habitación era… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Rara/graciosa/… ¿homosexual en algunos casos?.

La escena en cuestión era la siguiente: Jaune estaba sobre los brazos de Pyhrra como si fueran un par de casados, la pelirroja se imaginó ese momento de una manera muy extraña, ella con vestido de novio llevando al rubio de ojos azules, el cual llevaba un vestido de novia. Por lo que ella estaba tan roja. Además de que, el grito de damisela no venía precisamente de una mujer, sino del rubio con escudo.

Yang, llevaba a abrazos a su hermana Ruby, y a la peli blanca de Weiss, la cual la sujetaba tan fuerte como si de una niña de 10 años que se asustó con la tormenta se tratase.

Lo mismo que le sucedió a los anteriores, le sucedía a los dos amigos de mistral, solo que… bueno, el supuesto "ente" en cuestión que le quería arrancar la cola a Sun, no era nadie más que amigo Neptune. Este último estaba sobre los brazos del fauno tipo mono y, en un momento, Wukong perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo. Al intentar levantarse, se dio cuenta de que Neptune estaba sobre el… con sus rostros muy cerca, cosa que hizo avergonzarlos, por el hecho de, estar a unos centímetros de sus labios.

Yang comenzó a reírse descontroladamente debido a las reacciones de todos, por esto, su hermana y la heredera Schnee cayeron al suelo.

\- y a-a-alli e-esta un-nuestro g-g-ran li-li-lider.- dijo Nora temblando de miedo.- t-toda u-u-una damise-e-ela en pe-peligro.

\- Tú no puedes decir nada, Nora.- dijo Ren, recuperando la compostura y la calma.

\- ¿P-porque?

-Porque estas bajo la cama de Weiss… temblando de miedo.- efectivamente, Nora Valkirye, la chica más excitada (no en el sentido sexual) de la Academia temblaba de miedo.

\- N-nunca voy a salir de aquí.- dijo de manera depresiva.

\- ¿porque?.- pregunto su amigo de la infancia.

\- ¡Me acabo de orinar encima!.- grito mientras lloraba. Nadie parecía decirle nada, en cambio, se revisaron para ver si tuvieron el mismo accidente.

\- E-estoy seguro que los gritos de Jaune despertaron medio Remnant.- dijo Weiss, mientras se sacudía el polvo de su pijama.

\- Lo siento.- dijo de manera depresiva el rubio del escudo.

\- Lo que sucedió aquí, se muere aquí.- dijo Neptune, de manera seria, y a la vez, nervioso.- lo que acaba de suceder no es nada Cool… para nadie.

CONTINUARA….

Y allí fue donde termino la extraña noche para nuestros queridos personajes… ¿o en realidad continúa?

Wild Caedus al habla, estoy con un bloqueo mental que no me deja terminar con los fanfics que me quedan. En realidad este iba a ser más largo, involucrando también al equipo CFVY y algunos profesores, en un desmadre total. Por ellos, aquí está la primera parte de este One-Shot

Y sí, me he vuelto fan de RWBY. Un amigo me paso los primeros 4 volúmenes y ahora estoy esperando el quinto volumen de la serie, como todos.

Además, estoy preparando varios One-Shots, tanto de RWBY y HOTD como de DRRR!

Se despide su salvaje escritor (porque otro… no existe… excepto un Doppleganger mío) Wild Caedus.

¡BYE BYE!

…

…

…

Esta vez no hay nada después de lo dicho. Lo siento pero estoy un poco culpa de mi universidad.


End file.
